


Tremble

by AshAndSnow



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge [20]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, Canon verse, FrostIron - Freeform, Look at that I wrote sex but not really because I only have 250 words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #20: Tremble</p><p>In which Tony and Loki have sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremble

Later that day (okay, not that much later) the two wind up in bed.

It’s a wonderful experience to rediscover something you know so well, because Tony’s been deprived of Loki for so long, at least physically, but all good things come to those who wait and Tony can confirm that the wait has been worth it.

Every dip in his body, every sharp angle and corded muscle is exactly as he remembers it and so much better still. Tony has a hard time remembering the time inbetween now and the last time they were like this, naked and pressed against each other, shivering with passion and despair and utter need.

Not that he’s trying to.

Their bodies grow slick with sweat as they move and Tony pins Loki’s wrists to the bed above his head and Loki lets him in a display of infinite trust even though they both know he could easily break free. The room’s silent apart from the faint creaking of the bed and the way their names spill from the other’s lips in sighs of pleasure, the slap of skin on skin and the rustle of sheets as they roll to swap places.

Beneath him, Loki’s shaking with his impending peak and it’s the most beautiful thing Tony’s ever seen as the golden light of the late afternoon sun hits his face. They follow each other as they reach their high and together they come down again aswell.

Just like the rest of their relationship.


End file.
